Bella dumps Edward
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: Bella has had enough of Edward and dumps him, but how will this change things.


**This is my first and last fanfiction for the Twilight Series, and it is for everyone who has ever read the four books hoping and wishing that Bella Swan would come to her senses and dump Edward Cullen, before it is too late. Now before I start this story, here is some that you readers should know – the pack will be called Wolves, and Bree Tanner did not die in Eclipse, as after reading her story I didn't think that the poor kid should have killed, and finally I do not own Edward (thank god) or Bella, as they belong to Stephenie Meyer, the only character that I own is Matthew Black. **

**If the Official Characters seem out of character, please don't remember this – it has years since I have last read the books and cannot remember everything. **

Isabella Marie Swan watched as the Volturi left to return to Volterra, taking with them the Newborn Vampire Bree Tanner; the poor girl was about to be killed by Felix, when in her fear she summoned up a tornado, that simple act saved her life. As Bree was pulled away, she made eye contact with Bella, and that act, set off fireworks of thoughts inside of Bella's mind, she took a look at Edward, who was glaring at Bree, 'I don't want to become a eternal and unmoveable vampire, I want children, the loving husband and the prefect house to raise the family in, that was the only true way to immortality.

As Bella was imagining the faces of her possible future children, along with the man who marries her, Edward placed his cold arm around her shoulders, "Bella, my beautiful little swan you look divine, when deep in through", he whispered, before bowing his head to kiss her.

Bella gasped before suddenly pushing the vampire off her, "No I don't want this life anymore, I just want to be normal!" Bella shouted before taking a step backwards, "What do you mean?" Edward asked, while looking confused.

"Edward," Bella started, before taking a deep breath "I want to live a normal life, I want children, a loving human husband and get a good job, live in a nice neighbourhood", Bella finished before finally running towards the words, where the pack was. She didn't however get near to the woods, when Edward appeared in front of her, before he grabbed her upper arms in a vice like grab, "Isabella Swan, snap out if, **YOU** belong to me, remember" Edward said before shaking the human.

Bella kicked out in fear and pain, when she noticed a wolf from the pack, running towards her and Edward, he was huge, equal in size to Jacob and Sam, with long blonde fur. Snarling, the wolf jumped, knocking both Edward and Bella to the ground. He placed himself, between the pair, before returning to his human form.

Like the other males in the pack, he was huge at 6ft 7ins, with the same tan-brown skin, but his hair was blonde and down his back. The mysterious boy turned to Edward and said "Hey vampire dude, this is the 21st Century. Women can make their own choices now".

Edward snarled, blaring his teeth at the boy, "Stay out of this Wolf-boy". The boy laughed, "I rather be a wolf, then a abusive, animal-killer leech, like you," he snapped. Without a nose, Alice and the rest of the Cullen family came up behind Edward, while Sam's pack came up from behind Bella and the mysterious boy.

Alice ran to her brother, "Edward, Bella has made her choice, you're no longer in it", she said sadly. Edward snarled at her, "NO, I'm not leaving without my Bella". Alice sighed before turning to Jasper and Emmett, and nodding, without a word the pair grabbed Edward's arms and dragged the vampire off.

"I wish you well in your life now Bella, and have lots of children" Alice said sadly before turning to walk away. Bella finally found her voice and shouted "Alice wait, just because Edward and I have broken up, that doesn't mean that we still can't be friends".

Alice looked at her, before shaking her head and leaving with the rest of the Cullen family. The blonde boy turned to her, Bella opened to her month to thank him, But the boy laughed, "no need to thank me, my little lady, I was just doing my job and call me Matthew or Matt, and I'm the cousin of Jacob black".

****

**Matthew "Matt" Black**

**Age: 18**

**Hair colour: long blonde**

**Eye colour: light blue**

**Appearance: he is tall with tan-brown skin.**

**Bio: the son of Billy Black's brother, he grew up in ****Melbourne ****Florida. With his mother, and his twin sister. He moves to Forks to be with Billy, Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca, not long after he becomes a wolf for the first time and joins the pack.**

**Likes: Surfing, the sun and video games**

**Dislikes: rainy days**

**Family: **

** Mother: Samantha Black – a marine biologist, she studies dolphins and other Marine Mammals. She is short at 4ft 11ins with blonde hair and brown eyes. **

** Father: Malcolm Black - he left Forks for Florida when, he was eighteen. Not long after moving he met Samantha. He is the identical twin to Billy Black.**

** Sister: Lucy Black – is the twin sister of Matt and is as fun loving as her brother.**

**That is the end of this first chapter; I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Most of Matt's family will be appearing in later chapters. **


End file.
